Scoobypedia:Manual of style
Please add this page to your watch list to receive updates/changes. This page is for the agreed styles/formats; pages need to be consistent, clear and easy to follow. Characters This guideline is for fictional characters appearing in an episode, movie, novel, etc. Infobox for characters There are three types of characters: regular characters, fake monsters (costumed villains, etc. that at first appear to be monsters), and real monsters (actual supernatural entities). Everything should be referenced with name of episode, movie, etc., for notes/trivia, it can be optional with brackets) * Template:Character or * Template:Monster Infobox The standard layout for a character is as follows: * Infobox (first appearance should be production-wise) * Character name is ... (short description here) * Physical appearance * Personality * Skills and abilties or Powers and abilities (if) * History * Early life (if) * ''Film'' or Series, novel, etc. ** Add season subheader or series of novel or comics if there is (for each show or film, list their actions) * Appearances (listing shows and episodes in chronological order) ** Show *** Episode ** Film (if) ** Show *** Episode * Quotes (this is only for a selection of most memorable/notable. NOT for every single word the character has said. This also isn't for main characters because they would have said too much) * Notes/trivia * References (should have underneath) * External links (if the character is based on a real-world individual then include Wikipedia link or if the ficitional character has a close counterpart outside of Scooby-Doo then include a link to another wikia) Locations * Template:Location Infobox * Location name is ... (short description here) * History * Early history (if) * ''Film or Series, etc. (for each show, list how the location was used in the show in a section titled by the show name)'' ** Include subheader of season or series of novels or comics * Appearances (listing show and episode) * Notes/trivia * External links (if it's real-world then link to Wikipedia or if it's a fictional place with a close counterpart outside of Scooby-Doo then link to another wikia) Episodes * Template:Infobox Episode * Episode Name is the nth episode of the mth season of Show Link. * Premise (a brief description) * Synopsis (a detailed description with images) * Characters (see here for layout) * Locations * Objects * Vehicles * Suspects (optional depending on series) * Culprits (optional depending on series) * Songs (optional if there isn't a song or depending on series) * Cast (this is specifically for the actors and their known roles (characters without a known actor should not be added)) * Full credits (See here for layout) * Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * Quotes (selection of most memorable/notable) * External links (a reputable place to watch the episode (this usually equals paying to watch from Amazon, iTunes, etc.) Stories * Template:Story Infobox for stories in books or comics * Premise (a brief description) * Synopsis (a detailed description with images) * Characters (see here for the layout) * Locations * Objects * Vehicles * Suspects (optional) * Culprits (optional) * Notes/trivia * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Reception (for opinions by reputable critics) * Quotes (selection of most memorable/notable) * External links (reputable places you can read online (usually this equals a site you buy online either digitally or for a physical copy)) People Actors * Template:People * Name is (a brief description including references to other work). * Voice roles or Live roles * (For each show, include a header for that show, and italise it) ** A table giving the character(s) and episode(s) -- see existing pages for examples. * External links (should include if possible, their official website, Wikipedia page, and their social media address (if not from Twitter than from Facebook) Category:Browse Category:Policy